In a conventional turbocharger for use in association with internal combustion engines, a turbocharger having an adjustable nozzle or throat is known from the state of the art. Such a conventional turbocharger comprises an exhaust gas driven turbine which, in turn, drives an inlet air compressor so as to compress inlet air to be supplied to a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
Since the requirements with respect to emissions and fuel consumption have increased in the past, the need for a turbocharger with an improved efficiency has been established. Due to the above requirements, adjustable turbochargers for increasing the operation range based on the operation conditions of the associated internal combustion engine are needed.